In The Dark
by Chevalier Kachina
Summary: Raven takes a walk at night and meets a cute boy, but she doesn't know what the dangers are... He's a vampire, and who knows what can happen. Might have OOC, a RavenXOC, T to be safe
1. Prolouge

**I came up with this idea suddenly, and I need to try it out:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

**Prolouge**

It was night time in Jump City. Raven, the dark Teen Titan, was walking the streets. She needed the fresh air. Sometimes, it was worth getting out of the tower. She was enjoying the quiet, peace, and breeze of the night wind. She was so lost to her senses she didn't realize someone following her in the shadows. After walking, she finally came to the park, and she sat on one of the benches.

The moon was full. It reminded her of how sometimes, she felt alone. How the moon was the only company she had. She hasn't been able to meditate lately- Beast Boy mostly being the cause- and she's been really needing it. She suddenly sensed someone near and she turned around sharply. She saw a young teenage boy standing there. He was _hot_! Wait, she never thought this way. He had short black hair that reached his ears, beautiful green eyes, wearing a black shirt, dark blue- almost black- jeans, and black shoes.

Raven stood there, almost like she was in a trance. The boy smiled at her, and she felt her heart race for reasons she didn't understand. The boy started making his way over to her, and Raven's nose catches his scent. His scent was wonderful. Now, he was standing before her, and she felt little embarrassed for just staring at him. He held out his hand toward her, smiling.

"Hey, I'm Zach." He introduced himself.

"Raven." Raven replied and took his hand.

His hand was cold. Raven didn't let that bother her. "So what's a girl like you doing around here at night?" Zach asked her.

"I wanted to take a walk." She answered plainly and in her monotone.

He smiled, and that only made Raven's heart race faster, her breath shortening. "Same here. Say, why don't we walk together?" He offered and Raven nodded.

They walked for a bit, and talked. They were near the woods, but Raven paid no attention. Zach looked down at her and smiled again.

"Do you have a boyfriend Raven?" He asked her and she blinked.

"No, I don't." She answered as she shook her head.

"I thought, someone as beautiful as you would surely have a boyfriend." He said and Raven looked at him.

Beautiful? Someone thought Raven was beautiful? She didn't know what to say- much less think. Zach couldn't help but give a small chuckle at the dark girl. He cupped her chin- surprising her- and stared at her. Raven felt his smile heart warming even though his touch was ice cold. Suddenly, Raven felt his lips on hers. Even his lips were icy, but Raven didn't care. Recovering from shock, Raven found herself retuning the kiss. She was feeling light-headed. They kissed for a bit longer, and Zach took his hand in hers.

He led her into the woods. Raven- was still a bit light-headed from the kiss- let herself be led among the trees. She felt herself wanting the boy she just recently met, more. Zach kissed her again, and she responded without a second thought. This wasn't like her and she knew it. It was like all her common sense vanished when she first met Zach. In the shadows, Zach's appearance looked different. His teeth were long and sharp, and his green eyes had a blood red outline around the iris. He moved lighting fast. Raven suddenly felt a sharp pain in her neck- it hurt- she wanted to cry out.

Raven felt like she was in an nightmare- everything felt unreal and so far away. She was now at the foot of a tree, and Zach was above her- looking like a wild animal. Raven felt her eyelids getting heavy- like she was slowly dying- falling asleep.

"You won't be alone anymore." She heard him say as he poured something in her mourh.

She lost her senses...

**This was all done on my iPod, so if there are a few mistakes, things are missing, blame the iPod, not me. I don't have my laptop, so sorry. Also sorry if this was a rushed 1st chapter, and if Raven was OOC:)**


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

**Glad you reviewed, and that you all like my story. Again, I'm doing the best I can with my iPod since my laptop isn't working.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Awakening**

Raven's POV

My alarm woke me up and I felt... Weird? Like something was different with me. Did I live a nightmare yesterday? I got up, and I put my cloak on. I went into the bathroom, and I blinked at my reflection. My skin looked paler than normal. Was I sick? I couldn't be, and then I noticed. On my neck was a small injury, and I saw that my leotard had reddish stains on it. I put a bandaid on the injury and I got dressed in new clothes. I went to the main room, and poured me some herbal tea. I retuned to my room and started meditating.

I felt very distracted. Why? My mind flashed of what happened last night. I shook my head. It was only a nightmare. I took a drink of my tea, and immediately spitted it out after. It tasted disgusting, but why? I've always drank the same tea, never changed. Why did it taste so horrible. I looked at the cup, and took another drink. I spit it out again. I set the cup down, and stared at it. Instinctually, my hand went to the bandaid holding my neck injury.

After meditating, I went to the main room, and started reading. Why did I always read when I know how loud it could get in the main room? Things were normal... Well as normal as they could get anyway. I felt tired, and my eyes droop, wanting to close and fall asleep. Deciding, I closed my book, and walked back to my room. I got in my bed, and I fell asleep as soon as I laid on it.

Night came, and I woke up, feeling better. I needed to understand what happened the night before. I wasn't sure if I'd ever meet Zach again, but part of me hoped I would. He came into.. Into my heart the first time we met. I had to see him again. I needed to understand. I left the tower, and went back to the woods, where I knew that my nightmare took place. I remembered perfectly the exact place where I was the night before, finding it without difficulty. Among the trees, in the dark shadows. I suddenly felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. I sharply turned around, and two feet away from me, Zach stood.

He smiled, his hands in his pockets. "You're funny, you know that? I'm happy I chose you." He said.

My eyes narrowed as he got closer to me, walking slowly. I stood there, my legs and feet glued in place. In front of me, he smiled at me and kissed my lips. His icy lips made me shudder.

"You'll be with me soon." He said and I stared at him.

"Explain." I demanded.

He chuckled. "I'm a vampire my dear, and since yesterday, it has started a transformation process that's leading you to become one." He explained.

My eyes widen. Did he just say I was becoming a _vampire_? I saw him cut his arm, and gets closer, the cut at my mouth, dripping blood. I felt my stomach contract and a hunger, I never felt before, assail me. I grabbed his arm and started drinking his blood hungrily. I finished, and stared up at Zach, horror stricken.

"Help me." I said in a shakey voice. I felt lost. More lost and alone that I ever have. "I need help, I want you."

He laughed, amused. "I'll do it, but only after having test your loyalty." He replied.

Zach grabs me by the hand, and we start running at a very fast speed. We came upon a deserted road, and I saw a woman, hurriedly walking.

Zach leaned closer to me, his icy lips on my ear. "Feed on that woman if you want to overcome this." He said.

My eyes widen. No. No, I cant feed on some innocent. That's... That's just- No! I'm a hero. I protect Jump with the others. I won't feed on that woman! Zach looked at me, and his fangs looked even longer and more pointed than usual.

"I don't like rejection my dear Raven." He said, and he punched me violently.

I winced a bit, and then the next thing I know I'm thrown into a car. Damn it. The car alarm blares off, and I saw the woman run away. I got up with an agility I didn't know I had, and charged for Zach. He moved to fast, and grabbed my cloak from behind. He threw me against a wall, and I shook my head to clear off the daze. He then stood in front of me, staring down at me.

"I'll see you again soon my dear." He said, waved, and vanished from sight.

I stood up and stares at the spot Zach stood a minute ago. Why do I feel so... _helpless_? I never felt this way. I took a deep breath, and kept my cool. I started flying back to the tower. I knew my life was never going to be the same. Shit, how was I going to tell my teammates? How? I'm a vampire now. One way or another, I'll have to face this change. I admit, this is slightly frightening, but the night falling around me has never seemed so fascinating.

**Review and keep reading:) if this is rushed I'm sorry:)**


	3. Chapter 2: In Heroism

**Thanks for the reviews, I've really been enjoying them:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**In Heroism**

Raven's POV

I'm a vampire now. Zach, a creature of darkness, have me this new nature. As far as I know, the transformation process is still ongoing. I don't know what to think anymore. I can't accept this right now, it's too much. I walked into the main room and winced at the light from the window. I kept my hood on, and never took it off. Natural light filtering through the window now disturbs me. I didn't dare go to the roof because I knew that direct sunlight weakens me.

Everyone was doing what they should, but I kept having to wince. I could hear everything. Starfire's cheerful humming, Robin's stereo, and Cyborg and Beast Boy's video game. It was all too loud, and it was giving me a headache. That wasn't the worst part. The worst part was having my hunger that twisted in my stomach, while Starfire float around and the two video game idiots move around the couch. I can't focus.

Just then the alarm blared off, and my eyes closed tight in instinct, trying to block the loud alarm. The H.I.V.E. was attacking the bank. Of course it would be a bank. All of us ran out the tower and headed for the bank. We arrived in time to see the three walk out, carrying bags of money in each hand. Robin yelled something at them, but I didn't bother paying attention, even when Gizmo yelled something back.

"Titans, Go!" Robin yelled.

We all charged in and started to fight. I somehow ended up fighting Mammoth alone, but I didn't let that bother me. He punched at me, but I dodged all of them gracefully. When I least expected it, he punched me. It didn't hurt... It tickled more than hurt. Mammoth came at me again, but without a second thought, I pushed him with my shoulder. I blinked when I saw him thrown back, and crashed into a car. I got closer slowly, and I smelt a scent penetrating and expanding in my nose. Blood. Mammoth had a cut on his forehead, and a gash on his right arm.

I stood there, petrified, and I got closer. The scent of his blood was becoming more and more intense. I turned my head, everything was seeming motionless. I kneeled at the feet of the wounded Mammoth, and I was sure he was knocked out. I felt his heart beating, marking that he's not dead. My hand slowly reached out, and I gently held his neck. I feel myself, but I can't stop myself from leaning closer, my mouth opening slightly, I'm going to bite him... My face was almost near his neck, my tongue brushing over my fangs. Suddenly, I feel someone pull me, brutally, off him. It was Robin.

I started to recover a bit of clarity, and I realized that the other two were arrested. I watched, with guilt, as Robin looked over Mammoth. I take deep breaths and I saw from the corner of my eye, Beast Boy walk up to me.

"Raven? What the hell?" He questioned.

I looked at him, and in panic, I teleported back to the tower. I landed in my room, and leaned against a wall. I sat there, for a while, and soon I heard a knock at my door. I got up and opened my door. Robin was standing there, I could feel his anger and worried emotions.

"Raven," He began as calm as he could. "What's going on? I saw what you did, and- Raven, I need you to tell me what's going on! You've been acting strange lately. I don't know what to make of this Raven."

I sighed. "Everything's fine Robin. _I'm _fine." I replied.

Robin didn't look convinced. "Everything can't be fine, Raven. What I saw today says everything can't be fine." He then said.

Silence took over, but I did my best not to look at him or jump him and take his blood.

"He's okay." Robin said suddenly, and I looked up at him. "Mammoth. He's okay."

"That's good." I said in a small voice.

"You need to let me know Raven." He tried again, but I shut the door in his face.

"I'm sorry." I said, and walked over to my bed.

_"Raven... My dear Raven. Come to me. I'm here. I'm here for you Raven. Find me. I'll help you. You're not alone." _I heard Zach's voice call to me in my head. I teleported to the city, and I flew around, looking. I didn't know what I was looking for, but I came upon a small house near the edge of the city. I landed there, and I opened the door after knocking. I walked toward the door to the basement, and I opened it. I looked in and saw, in the shadows, two bright and beautiful green eyes stare at me.

Robin's POV

Raven's been acting strangely. I've been trying to hide that I've noticed. Her skin looks paler, and she's been keeping every part of her covered up. She never took her hood off, she kept wincing, and she looked like she was in pain when the alarm blared off. All that didn't get to me as much as what happened while we fought the H.I.V.E. She ended up going against Mammoth herself, but I knew she could take care of herself. I was about to rush in when I saw Mammoth about to punch her. I was going to call out for her, but... Nothing happened.

Raven was standing there like she just got a small poke. Mammoth came at her again, but my eyes widen when I saw her use her shoulders to push him. That wasn't the shocking part; the shocking part was that Mammoth was thrown back into car. I stood in confusion as I watched Raven stand there, staring at the villain. She walked a bit closer to him, and keeled next to him. Her hand slowly reached out, and she gently held him at the neck. I watched as her head moved closer to him, and I walked over to them when I saw Gizmo and Jinx arrested. I saw the cut on Mammoth's forehead, and the gash on his arm.

I didn't know what Raven was doing. I couldn't tell from my angle. I did know that Mammoth needed help. I pulled Raven off him, and she blinked at me. I narrowed my eyes in confusion, and then I started looking Mammoth over. I heard Beast Boy question something to Raven, and I turned to look. As I turned, I saw her teleport from sight, to her room I guess. Before she left I saw the panic in her emotionless eyes, so she of course teleported. We got Mammoth to a hospital, and we returned to the tower, but I immediately went to Raven's room.

I asked Raven what was going on after she answered her door, but she said it was fine. It couldn't have been fine. There was a long silence, I broke it by telling her Mammoth was fine. I saw the relief in her eyes as she responded in a small voice. I tried asking her again, but she shut the door in my face.

I was able to hear what she said after. "I'm sorry."

**Done! And on my iPod too! Haha, anyway, next chapter should be coming soon, so keep reviewing:)**


	4. Chapter 3: Intro Training

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Intro Training**

Raven's POV

I walked into the dark basement, and I immediately felt better. Stronger and more serene. I looked around and saw Zach leaning against the wall next to me, smiling and his hands in his pockets. Part of me wanted to tackle him and kill him, but another part of me plain_ wanted_ him. He then pushed himself off the wall, and walked closer to me. He grabbed my hand and kissed the top of it.

"Did you miss me my dear Raven?" He asked me, and smiled.

I stood there, staring at him. I didn't know what to tell him. "Yes, I did." I heard myself say.

"Well I missed you a lot." He said, and caressed my cheek with his hand.

I shuddered as his cold skin touched mine. I looked at him, and I felt the need to talk about what happened earlier.

"My... My hunger is terrible, and I can't do this. Being around my friends is harder than ever. I can't live with them without wanting to feed off them." I explained.

Zach sighed. "It's normal you feel like this, but you can't keep living like you did as if you were the same little half-demon." He said and my eyes widen.

"How did you know I was a half-demon?" I questioned him.

"I know everything about you my dear, but now you are a vampire and the sooner you convince yourself this, the better." He said and kissed me.

My eyes closed as I felt a pleasant chill flood my body. I hoped it would last, but when I opened my eyes. Zach was gone. When did he leave? I didn't even hear him leave. I felt a blush cross my face. WasiI falling for him? I barely know him and he's the only vampire I know. But I can't shake the feeling that I feel deeply attached to him, but that could be because he gave me this new nature.

I flew back to the tower, and went to my room. It was still night outside, and I looked out my window. I knew Zach was out there, somewhere. I opened my window, and stared out. "Where are you Zach?" O asked, thinking out loud.

_"My Raven, look down my dear."_ I heard his voice call in my head. I looked down. Zach was sitting at one of the rocks. He greeted me with his hand, and then beckoned me to come down. I moved away from the window, and I straightened up my cloak as I walked to the door. _"Jump my dear. Jump from the window." _His voice stopped me, and I looked back at the window. _"You're a vampire. Your agility is greater than that one of the most skilled athlete in the world. You have to jump through the window."_

I looked down. The tower was high, and so was my room to the ground. I straddled at the window sill, and I saw Zach watch me impatiently. He suddenly disappeared at one point. I then felt someone touch my shoulder. I turned to see Zach clinging to the outside wall of the tower. The next thing I knew he pushed me, and I started falling. Just then I remembered my powers that I already had, and I had to mentally slap myself. I was too focused about my new nature to remember my inheirited powers. I stopped falling, and started levitating. I looked at Zach, who landed behind me and blinked at me before smiling.

"Your training has just begun." He said. "It is your training that will make you becoming a vampire in all respects."

I thought it over. I couldn't stop thinking about the things that could happen. Now, I feel torn apart from what I knew and thought. What about the Titans? I didn't know what I'm suppose to do. The Titans were my friends, but how am I suppose to live withthem without taking their blood? Telling was out of the question. Only time will show me out of the darkness.

Zach's POV

My dear Raven has been very interesting. She was a half demon, not only human. She was a hero. I gave myself a small chuckle. I've been watching over her, and how she's progressed as a vampire. She still hasn't accepted that yet though. I'm just glad she hasn't gone berserk. I was most surprised about her when I pushed her off the window sill and she only floated there, a few feet off the ground. I landed behind her, taking her beauty in at the same time. I told her that her training to start, and after she thought about it, she agreed to it.

**Sorry if it's shorter than usual, also of you're wondering, the Titans will be in this more in later chapters.**


	5. Chapter 4: Training

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Training**

Raven's POV

Zach, the guy who turned me into a vampire, stood in front of me with a smile. He wants to train mdisk that I can be conscious of my powers and limits of being a vampire. "We'll start with something simple, so follow me." He said.

He then disappeared, and I saw him again at the end of the road. He looked at me, and beckoned me to follow him. I started following, running faster and faster, it felt great. I stopped where Zach was, who was waiting for me, smiling and chuckling. "So it's easy, let's see if you can catch me as I run." He said.

I blinked when he just started running. I ran after him, but he was faster than me. Suddenly, he ran so fast he disappeared from sight. I stopped and started to look around, but I couldn't find him. I then felt a hand tap my shoulder, and I turned around, he was standing there. I was surprised, but annoyed he always tapped me from behind.

"I adore your facial expressions of suprise and irritation my dear Raven." He said an kissed me passionately. We pulled apart, and smiled at me. "Now, try and knock me out."

I gave a convincing smirk, but he looked serious. I lunged foward, trying to grab him, but he jumped smoothly behind my back. I tried again, but he moved to fast. He grabbed my arm, and twisted it, knocking me down, then sitting upon me. I tried to free myself, but he had exceptional strength. As I strive, I remained firmly pressed to the ground.

He laughed. "As you can see, I don't manage too badly, but neither do you my dear. Do you give up?" He asked me.

Zach was stronger than me, but I wasn't suprised that he was seeing how he's been a vampire longer than me. I was growing annoyed about this, but even more that he was sitting on _top_ of me.

"Get off." I said in a annoyed monotone.

Smirking, he got off of me, making me be able to stand up. He stared at me, seriously. "Do you know why you couldn't catch me before and now you had no chance of defeating me?" He asked.

I shook my head even though I knew. "You don't feed correctly, so your body is weakening, in this way it will take longer so that you can completely awaken your vampiric powers." He explained to me.

Before I could answer him, he pushed me violenly ending up several meters away. I got up, staggering, and I was able to see a dark shadow moving fast and nervoulsy around Zach. It seemed to be someone, and I blinked when I saw two red eyes looking at me threatening. Just from that look I could tell that Zach was in danger. That gaze was full of hatred and rage that I've never seen, it was... frightening, but I couldn't leave Zach. I ran toward them, but when I got closer, the vampire Zach was facing looked more threatening closer up.

The vampire's fangs looked sharper than Zach's, and it lunged for me. I dodged it, and kicked it in its stomach. She staggered back, but then violently slapped me with her backhand. I fell to the ground. I sat up, my head hurt, and everything seemed to revolve. Instinctually, my hand went to my communicator as I went back to the fight scene. Suddenly, all is quiet and silence returns. I looked around but found no one.

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but this is the best I can do for today:) sorry.**


	6. Chapter 5: Clan of Fangs

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, but I hope this makes up for it:) Also, I'm really happy with the reviews I have for this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Clan of Fangs**

Raven's POV

I couldn't see the creature anymore, and, what's worse, I can't find Zach. I moved quickly from side to side. I didn't realize I was running up a building, and on the roof in a few seconds. I observed the city from there, but... nothing, no sign of Zach. Driven by pure instinct, I jumped off the roof, and glided gently down to the ground. And if the vampire killed him? I don't think I could ever forgive myself. Ever since he turned me, I could feel about him something intense, and it's like I can't hide or be myself anymore. The anxiety with which I looked around, hoping to find him safe and sound... I can feel it crushing on me.

As much as I didn't want to, as much as I wanted to stay, and find Zach, I went back to the tower. I needed to clarify what happened. I needed to calm down. I needed to meditate. When I teleported myself into my room, I started to meditate, thinking about what everthing that has happened. I'm worried about Zach, and the idea of never seeing him again? I wouldn't know what to do. Zach turned me, he's been teaching me, and... a feeling in my chest grows painful. _Love._ As I was lost in my thoughts, and as I chanted my mantra, I heard someone knocking quietly at my window.

I turned toward the window, and through the glass I saw Zach's face. I hurriedly went to the window to open it, and I watched as he laughed. As if he was amused by my worried and annoyed expression. "Did you think I was dead?" He asked.

"You? Dead? Yeah, like I didn't think of that." I replied with dry sarcasm, but I wanted to cry.

Zach smirked. "Really now my dear Raven? I'm tough, I'm sure you know that. Come down so I can explain." He said.

I flew out the window, and then I saw that Zach was already at the bottom of the tower, sitting on a rock. Beside him, I saw a girl. _The vampire._ Suddenly, I felt a slight pang of jealousy, but I didn't pay attention to it.

"Now, tell me." I said, my voice full of impatience and anger from what he pulled.

When he didn't reply back, I turned around, and started to walk away. I never liked to be teased and then, the jealousy I didn't understand I felt, made me even more irritated than I already was.

"Raven!" Zach called from behind me, but I decided not to pay attention. "My dear, be reasonable, this was only part of your training! Artemis is only a friend!"

I teleported back to my room. I'm glad Zach's alive, but what he did was cruel. Makeing me feel and think he was dead, and now, making fun of me? I sat on the edge of my bed, and sighed. Suddenly, I felt a hand upon my shoulder. Zach. He looked at me with his beautiful green eyes.

"I'm sorry, very sorry my dear." He said, and kissed me.

I wanted to push him off, but... feeling his lips on mine, I couldn't. The kiss was sweet and warm, even though his lips were icy cold. I saw the girl, 'Artemis', cough, look away, and I heard her mumble something. I felt much better. I watched as Zach held my hand, and pull me closer to Artemis. I stared at her, as she stared at me. She looked a little perplexed, but... was I feeling jealousy from her? I wasn't sure.

Zach beckoned me to follow him, and also beckoned Artemis. I hesitantly followed him, and reached the training ground. "You must learn to defend yourself against anything that can harm you." Zach told me.

"I know how to fend for myself." I said with my eyes narrow.

"As a half demon." He pointed out, and I felt my lips turn into a snarl. "You now have other weaknesses my dear, and you have to adapt how to fight as a vampire."

"I still have my powers, I still know how to use them." I stated firmly.

Zach's face was completely serious. "That maybe tyre dear Raven, but that will barely help you against other vampires." He said.

"What do you mean?" I questioned him.

"Artemis, is a vampire, but she belongs to no clan. There is a clan here, and a... little problem, which now I have to settle with their leader. I also don't want you to have problems." Zach explained.

I watched as Zach then nodded to Artemis, who got in a stance, fangs bared. The next thing I know, she came charging for me. In reflex and habit, I threw up a shield, which suddenly shattered when she ppunched through it. She then knocked me out with a couple of shots. I regained my balance, and then realized that parts of my leotard was ripped.

"My dear Raven, don't think about your movements too much. Surrender to your instinct." Zach yelled out to me.

_Easier said than done._ Actually, it was pretty easy. I was easily able to dodge and avoid each shot. _"Attack"_ I heard Zach say in my mind, and I moved faster. I was soon able to catch Artemis' movement at the right moment, so I punched her in the face. I knocked her out. I was... okay, with knowing my new vampiric powers. However, I found out that a oppossing clan threatens Zach. I feel... The new vampire side of me... Can't stand the idea of losing him, and now this made me understand how _I_ really care about him. I don't want to be helpless, I never was, and won't start now.

**Sorry for the long wait, and sorry if the chapter was short:)**


	7. Chapter 6: Hunger

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Hunger**

Raven's POV

I was in my room, pacing. These past few nights have been too much. I meet Zach, he turns me into a vampire, and now he thinks he can just tease me and soon think I'll forgive him after? I sighed, and stood up, only to fall to the floor. It felt like all my strength was being drained. I stood up, unsteadily, and everything seemed so dizzy, I fell back to the floor ruinously. I tried to force myself up again, but my body wouldn't listen. I started to drag myself to my door. My eyes steamed up, my stomach withering in pain.

"Zach." I spoke in a whisper...

... Then... Everything went black...

~.~

A scent filled my nose. Familiar and comforting. My eyes opened, and I found myself in a bed, in a room, not mine. Zach was sitting next to me. He looked at me with worried eyes.

"I told you, you couldn't go on this way without feeding yourself." He said.

I looked at him, and saw some blood stains on his wrists. He fed me with his blood again... Instinctively, my hand went to my lips, the finger tips barely touching. I could still feel the taste of life Zach gave me. Not only did his beautiful green eyes show his concern for me, but I could sense it. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't, I was still weak.

I looked at the clock, it was late. I wasn't _too_ worried, the others knew how long I stayed in my room. Though, it is clear to that I couldn't go on this way, I couldn't continue stealing Zach's blood. But... I don't want to kill either.

"Zach... I... Killing... I can't do that... And..." I couldn't keep my words straight.

Zach was... hot. I felt deeply attached to him, enough to feel scared.

He looked relieved. "It's not nessecary to kill to kill your prey. Also, I don't mind you feeding off my blood, besides, I fed you several times." He said.

"Thank you." I said softly. If it wasn't for Zach I would be dead by now. "Teach me. How do I learn to Fred without killing someone? Also, is it not likely to create other vampires?"

I knew I couldn't hide from him that I still can't accept fully of my new nature. I'm a vampire now, I know it, but the idea of having to drink the blood of others to feed myself, brings me an unsettling feeling. I may be a vampire, but I'm still a hero, a Titan.

"Thanks to a vampire's superhuman speed, you will have no problem in stealthily surprising your prey." Zach explained.

"So what? I'll be as fast as the Flash?" I asked sarcastically.

Zach snickered. "Perhaps. I suggest when you but your prey, bite them just above the collarbone, not the neck. So you can avoid killing them inadvertently." He responded.

"Well isn't that settling." I said dryly.

He looked at me with unreadable eyes. "When you feel their heartbeat slowing down, stop, otherwise, you will kill them. Also, to turn a person into a vampire, in addition to drink their blood, they have to drink yours." He then explained.

Just then, images of that night run through my mind, when Zach made me a vampire. It seemed like very long ago.

"We have more night time to spend together, I'll be close to you while you try to feed yourself." Zach said. "Do you feel up to try?"

"Yes." I answered, even though I don't know how I can do harm to someone who does not deserve it.

Zach nodded, and in a moment, we go out the window, into the arms of the night...

**Hope this was a good enough update:) Even if it's short.**


	8. Chapter 7: Feeding

**I'm really loving the reviews, and the Titans should find out in about the next two chapters...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Feeding**

Raven's POV

While I walked, hand in hand with Zach, I... felt good. In peace with myself. I don't think that I will shortly have to feed on a human being, but only that Zach is there with me. As we continued to walk, the streetlamps made our pale facesshine. The night peace is soon rocked by some noises coming from the park. I didn't care about the noises, and continued to walk with Zach. He suddenly stopped, hugged, and kissed me.

He leaned down, his icy lips brushing against my ear, making me shudder. "Use your new senses..." He said in a whisper.

I then concentrated on my hearing. It seemed to expand, so I hear someone snoring, in the house, about ten feet to your right. Then I tried directing my senses toward the park. I heard two heart beats faster, some stifled moans. I locked my eyes with Zach's, who held my hand, and started running to the park. We arrived at the corner of the park. Near a fountain, I saw a man with a purse in his hand, and a girl lying on the ground. A robbery. Maybe something worse. I instinctually moved my hand to my communicator, but Zach stopped me.

"It's your chance of feeding yourself, and at the same time, doing good." He said.

I let my instincts guide me, like I did when I had to deal with Artemis, another vampire. Moving with incredible speed, I found myself behind the man. He had no time for turning himself now that I've already grabbed him. I felt the call of his blood, it was irresistible. The woman lied on the ground, senseless. I then sank my fangs into the man's body, and started drinking his blood. His body shaked, but was unable to offer resistance. The taste of his blood was so sweet.

I was starting to feel better, stronger.. I soon felt his fast hearbeat slowing down more and more. I remembered Zach told me to stop drinking when the heart slows down too much. It _was_ easier said than done. I thought I could do it, but I couldn't. I then felt two strong arms pull me off him, hurling me aginst a tree. I got up again immediately, driven by aggressivness, and claws sprouted from my fingers.

Zach stood in front of me. "Calm down Raven. I know it's hard, but you need to dominate the vampire wild, war-like nature." He told me.

I heard my instincts tell me to attack him because he put himself between me and my meal, so I made a big effor to not jump on and bite him. I fixed my violet eyes on his green ones, and my anger deceased. I was back. Zach came closer, and hugged me. A lampost broke when he suddenly hugged me, making me shocked.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice sounding raspy and sluggish, a slur, like I was drunk. "I wasn't myself, I didn't have full control. It's... frightening."

"That's normal my dear, it's a normal vampire's attitude. The thirst for blood is powerful. If you don't learn how to dominate your nature, you are at risk of becoming a Krimulo, a vampiric murderer. These vampires live in small groups, and they are indulged in terrible atrocities." Zach explained and kissed me. "Though, you have been very good. You don't have to worry, the first time not everyone can control their own instincts completely, my Raven."

I ignored him, and went closer to the woman lying on the ground. Even if I had just fed, I still strongly desire her blood. I walked away from her, however, she is still alive. I could clearly hear her heart beats. She just fainted, and fortunately, she didn't attend the scene. I then went to the man I fed from. He was sprawled on the ground, his shirt soaked with blood. There was a stain exteded from his shoulder to the back. His heartbeat was slow, but fortunately, he was still alive. No thanks to me. If Zach wasn't here, things would have ended differently.

I walked away from the park with Zach. I then saw my reflection in a shop window. My face was covered with blood. I sharply looked away from that vision. The thing bothers me even though I managed to feed myself without killing anyone, and I did stop a criminal. Soon, I left Zach, or rather... he left me. I went back to the tower, in my room's bathroom, and cleaned myself of the blood. I looked back in the mirror, my mind flashing of how I looked in the shop window. I went to my bed, didn't go to sleep, I stared at the ceiling. After a few minutes, my head turned to my window. I looked out at the darkness of the night around Jump. The city slept, unaware of the nocturnal predators that hide within it...

**Short, but detailed:P**


End file.
